User blog:CNBA3/World of Diablo is Broken!!!
This blog is to calculate the DC of Top tiear characters in Diablo 2 and expansion based from Tyrael destroying the World Stone along with a large portion of Sanctuary. First things first, we must know the size of Mount Arreat where the World Stone resides, though it maybe difficult to measure, but Mount Arreat appears to be based on Mount Ararat. For the sake of argument, we will use that as a basis for this calculation. Here is a link of Mount Ararat:https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mount_Ararat. and here is an image of the mountain which I calculated the main elevasion (Click on the image to better see the pixel lines). Now I need to find the volume of said mountain: *619px = 5137m *4068px = 33759.8m/2 = 16879.9m Now we will multiply with the volume of a cone *(3.1416)*(16879.9^2)*(5137/3)=1.5327769e+12 m^3 = 1.5327769e+18 cm^3 Now we need to find how far and how much of Sanctuary was effected. Sanctuary 2.2.jpg|Sanctuary Before World Stone destruction. Diablo3worldmap.jpg|Sanctuary After World Stone destruction. In the first map, I calculated from the length of the Mountain, and then measured the estimated diameter of the Babarian lands it effected which made the land shatter into pieces, and the sound of the blast could be heard all the way to Westmarch. *16.81px=33759.8m *139.57px=280300.73m/2=140150.36m *circumfrance = 259.26 px *line 1 = 80.5 px = 161669.48 m *line 2 = 105 px = 210873.23 m and here is an image of Arreat Crater after the explosion: 384px=5137m (initial height of mountain before eruption) 103px=1377.21m (Height from lower ridge of crater) 210px = 2809.3m (width of crater) 388px=5190.51m (total height of eruption column) 'Method 1' This method is for when the large landmass split apart around the mountain area. First I would have to find the Volume in question, which would be this line 1 = 80.5 px = 161669.48 m line 2 = 105 px = 210873.23 m Depth (With how the ocean filled up the cravesses of the shattered land) = 3500 meters Ellipsoid = 5e+14 / 2 = 2.5e+14 m^3 = 2.5e+20 cm^3 Next I would need to find what is the elasticity for the material that would cause the land to tear apart, which I would use this for the Tensile Strength (180) = 180 j/cc 2.5e+20 * 180 = 4.5e+22 joules = 10.76 Teratons (Country) Adding to that is the storm that was created when the explosion occured First I would need to find the (oval cylinder) volume of the storm π × 445295 (radius length of storm) × 159840 (width radius of storm) × 12000 (average height of storm) = 2.6832702e+15 m^3 density of cloud is 1.003kg/m^3 2.6832702e+15 * 1.003 = 2.69132e+15 kg It is described to be both ash and arcane in nature that was spewing out from the crater of the mountain, It is difficult to determine it's speeds so is should take around 30 seconds to reach the the farthest area of the storm which is 652.78 km. 652783.19 m / 30 seconds = 21759.4 m/s then I will use the KE to find the energy to produce the storm. KE = (0.5) X 2.69132e+15 X 21759.4^2 = 6.3713164e+23 (Large Country) So adding both Energies together = 6.3713164e+23 + 4.5e+22 = 6.8213164e+23 = 163.03 Teratons (Large Country) 'Method 2' And the eruption from Mount Arreat still continued for over 20 years, So we will be using this information to calculate the power behind the explosions. This would be difficult to calc with the kind of volcanic eruptions, so we will be using three methods, first is the standard Volcano Class calc then the kinetic energy calc, and then the explosion calc. For the Volcano Class Calc, these links will help us out *https://www.iugg-georisk.org/presentations/pdf/SDLCR_volcanos_Mexico.pdf *https://www.mathpapa.com/algebra-calculator.html Now for the calc: log(x)=.79*8+14 = 2.08e+20 J = 49.71 Gigatons 'Method 3' Kinetic Energy: 53.51m/(3/25)=445.92 m/s https://youtu.be/GR3vpRFt6pw?t=105 Video takes around 3 seconds for an epic explosion to reach it's apex Finding the Mass: pi*1405.09^2*5137 = 31861610506.4m^3 3100kg/m^3 is the density of Lava. 31861610506.4 m^3 * 3100kg/m^3 = 9.8770993e+13 kg .5*9.8770993e+13*445.92^2 = 9.82004e+18J = 2.35 Gigatons (Large Mountain) 'Method 4' Now to find the amount of energy of the explosion that caused the amount of destruction so I will be using the explosion formula *140150.36^3*((27136*1.37895+8649)^(1/2)/13568-93/13568)^2 = 221242301804 tons = 221.24 Gigatons Large Island Level. Now we need to find what percentage of the feat was the actual blast, which most of Arreat was effected while the rest of the blast so at least 45%. so multiply that with the DC and I get 99.56 Gigatons Island Level. Finally Results *High End = 163.03 Teratons *Mid-High End = 99.56 Gigatons *Mid-Low End = 49.71 Gigatons *Low End = 2.35 Gigatons Evidence & Scaling Now for why it is not this high in comparison to the World Stone's capability of creating Sanctuary in the first place, it would not make much sense if it were the stone's explosion. It was Tyrael that destroyed the World Stone so that explosion would scale to his initial DC. Though Tyrael's physical form was destroyed in the explosion as well but was later restored, I am not sure about durability, this would make Tyrael immortal via Type 4. And for those that scale to Tyrael would/should be the members of the Angiris Council (Imperius, Auriel, Matheal, Itherael) and at least the Three Prime Evils (Diablo, Mephisto and Baal). Category:Blog posts Category:Diablo Category:Calculation